


Все твои (наши) шрамы

by ashka334



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, Missing Scene, Multi, soulmate!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashka334/pseuds/ashka334
Summary: Когда Гэбриэл Рейес встречает Джека Моррисона, ему до чертиков хочется врезать по этой наглой морде.





	Все твои (наши) шрамы

Маленькому Гэбриэлу Рейесу шесть, и он уже серьезно размышляет над несправедливостью этого мира.  
Мама в очередной раз ругает его за разбитые коленки, но Гейб не считает хорошей идеей рассказывать ей, что это не _его_ раны. Ему всего шесть, и ему совсем не хочется делиться своими секретам со взрослыми. Мама вздыхает: ох уж эти мальчишки. Гейб мысленно с ней соглашается. Вот у Микаэлы, его подруги по детскому саду и двору, коленки всегда целые. Правда, нет двух передних зубов, но это она сама виновата, нечего было лезть на качели для взрослых. Но у нее почти не появляется беспричинных синяков, в отличие от него самого.

Гейбу пятнадцать, и расквашенный нос не кажется такой уж трагедией.  
Не для матери, конечно, но, возможно, даже она почти смирилась. Он уже перестает отличать _свои_ раны от чужих. Наверное, ради этого чувства он и ввязывается в каждую возможную драку. Микаэла смотрит на его поведение неодобрительно, но он ее не слушает. Он больше вообще никого не слушает. Но, если говорить честно, большинство драк — из-за нее. Гейб кидается с кулаками на любого, кто не так на нее посмотрит. Или так. Ему всё равно, никто не имеет на это права.

Когда Гэбриэлу предлагают участвовать в программе «улучшения» солдат, у него нет причин отказываться.  
Ему доверяют подчиненные, он неоднократно награжден благодарностями за отвагу и выговорами в личное дело и… ему просто нечего терять. Родители погибли во время теракта (именно после этого он и пошел в армию), Микаэла вышла замуж, уехала куда-то на север и перестала ему писать. Ему нечего терять, кроме своего отряда, но и это не очень весомо — всегда найдется кто-нибудь получше него.  
Во время процедуры его скручивает так, что он теряет сознание на несколько минут. Единственная мысль, мстительно-приятная, не дает ему еще раз отключиться насовсем — кто-то на _другом_ конце их изнурительной связи сейчас также корчится от боли.

Сыворотка приживается, за ним наблюдают, постоянно, и у Гейба складывается стойкое ощущение, что из солдата на поле боя он превратился в лабораторную крысу. Он сдает очередные нормативы, когда его неожиданно накрывает. Он спотыкается, хватается за грудь и не может нормально вдохнуть. Спустя пару мгновений выворачивающего на изнанку состояния Гэбриэл понимает, что судьба — совершенно издевательская штука. Он запомнил эти ощущения, пожалуй, на всю жизнь, а тут вдруг приходится испытывать это дерьмо заново.  
Врачи списывают произошедшее на побочку от сыворотки. Гейб их не разуверяет.  
Теперь круг людей, среди которых находится тот паршивец, который портит всю его жизнь, сужается до программы «суперсолдат».

Когда Гейб встречает Джека Моррисона, ему до чертиков хочется врезать по этой наглой морде.  
Джек во всем _слишком_ : слишком правильный, слишком порядочный, слишком исполнительный и слишком вдохновляющий. И слишком болтливый. Гэбриэл Рейес, командир спецподразделения, побывавший в таких передрягах, о которых даже намекнуть кому-то нельзя, повидавший и проливший столько крови, за всю свою жизнь выговорил меньше слов, чем этот бойскаут за первый день знакомства. Гейб втайне надеется, что шальная пуля найдет этого засранца в первом же бою. Но — увы. Или к счастью. Сложно разобраться в этом, потому что в бою Джек меняется. Из восторженного щенка лабрадора он превращается в собранного, расчетливого и очень точного бойца. Практически совершенное оружие — именно тот результат, которого добивались в их программе. Они как-то очень быстро находят общий способ взаимодействия, и успешность их операции почти достигает максимального уровня, пока к террористам не приходит подмога. И это немного выбивает всех из колеи, а заложников, за которыми их послали, и вовсе запугивает до бессвязного блеяния. И именно в этот момент Гейб понимает, _кого_ именно он будет ненавидеть до конца своих дней. Моррисон толкает речь, тихим вкрадчивым голосом и первым поднимается в атаку. И всё меняется. Заложники, только что трясущиеся от страха, готовы встать в один ряд с солдатами, которых за ними послали, а сами оставшиеся бойцы готовы не то что выполнить это задание, они готовы снести все на своем пути.  
Но самое поганое то, что сам он, Гэбриэл Рейес, готов пойти за чертовым Джеком Моррисоном в самое пекло. И это неимоверно бесит.

Они возвращаются домой, но _как раньше_ уже не становится. Из небольших точечных конфликтов это превращается в страшную, полноценную войну. Первый большой удар приходится на Чикаго и окрестности. По всем экранам на базе показывают списки погибших, и Гейб, размышляя о том, что же все-таки ждет их дальше, случайно цепляется взглядом за четыре подряд идущие одинаковые фамилии. Рядом с одной — знакомое имя. Нет, он, конечно, знал, что Микаэла должна быть где-то там. Она писала что-то про Чикаго в последнем письме, но он забыл. Он забыл почти всё, что она ему писала или говорила. Он лицо-то ее теперь плохо помнит. К тому же, это может быть простым совпадением. Но… С ним таких совпадений уж точно не бывает. Наверное, он должен что-то почувствовать. Горечь утраты, боль потери от того, что близкий, давний друг детства погиб. Чего уж там, сейчас, по прошествии стольких лет, можно быть честным с собой — Микаэла была его первой и единственной любовью. Но ничего нет. Ни сожалений, ни чего-то еще, что обычно сопровождает такие случаи. Внутри — звенящая пустота. Наверное, это тоже последствия сыворотки, как и притупление физической боли (эта дурацкая связь теперь не так мешает жить). Бессмысленно вглядываясь в бегущие строки имен, Гейб краем глаза замечает, как стоявший неподалеку Джек меняется в лице: бледнеет, украдкой хватается за грудь, будто из него весь воздух выбили. Потом очень быстро уходит. Рейес отстраненно думает, что он тоже увидел знакомые имена. Спрашивать он все равно не станет, не его это дело.

У Гэбриэла Рейеса самый большой процент успешных операций и лучший результат изменений параметров в программе «улучшенных солдат». Гэбриэл Рейес — лучший выбор для только что созданной ООН организации под названием «Overwatch» в качестве лидера первого ударного отряда. Его лидерские навыки не поддаются сомнению, аналитический склад ума и стратегическое мышление позволяют достигать поставленных целей с минимальными потерями и в кратчайшие сроки.  
Гейб принимает назначение почти равнодушно. В конце концов, он делал свою работу, делал хорошо, и заслужил все эти пафосные слова, которые про него говорили, говорят и еще не раз скажут. Джек Моррисон тоже входит в этот отряд, и Рейес скрепя сердце готов признать, что это лучший выбор. Их отправляют на специальную тренировочную базу, где они должны встретиться с остальными членами группы. Джек довольно хлопает его по плечу, он _действительно_ рад, что главным назначают его друга. То есть он _действительно_ считает Гэбриэла своим другом. Это странно, Рейес ни с кем особо не сближается за годы службы, но этот надоедливый… Моррисон оказался очень прилипчивым, и Гейб привык к нему. Наверное, в его системе ценностей этот навязчивый социальный контакт — самое близкое к общечеловеческому понятию «дружба». От этого, разумеется, Джек не перестает надоедать ему меньше, но это становится почти привычным.

Ана Амари занимает второе место в списке самых раздражающих людей.  
Первое место за собой застолбил Моррисон, и вряд ли кто-то сможет его переплюнуть. Ана смотрит всегда так, как будто видит и знает _больше_ , чем другие. Ей, конечно, положено по роду занятий, но всё равно. Это раздражает. Она улыбается слишком много и слишком быстро находит общий язык с Джеком.  
Когда в общей раздевалке Гейб снимает с себя водолазку, чтобы сменить ее точно такой же, Ана опять смотрит _слишком_ пристально.  
— Это ведь не все твои, — она скорее утверждает, чем спрашивает, указывая на красочную картину его шрамов по всему телу, но ответить все же приходится.  
— Не все, — Гейб натягивает одежду и смотрит подозрительно. Если это окажется она… Черт, он не уверен, что морально готов к такому исходу.  
— Ты знаешь, кто?..  
— Нет, — он отвечает чуть резче, чем необходимо.  
— Не повезло, — она хмыкает и отворачивается, — и тебе, и твоему… партнеру. Я именно поэтому пошла в снайперы. Остаться в стороне не могла, но каждый раз причинять мужу боль… Это неправильно. Это только мой выбор.

Гейб, наверное, впервые задумывается о том, каково там, на другом конце их дурной связи. Он ведь никогда не был особо аккуратным. Иногда специально нарывался на неприятности. Возможно, будь он сам чуть более осторожным… Именно в этот момент он чувствует удар в живот. Приглушенный действием сыворотки, но тем не менее заставляющий его резко выдохнуть сквозь сжатые зубы. Быть аккуратнее? Как же! Расскажите об этом его… партнеру.

Их первое совместное задание идет не так, как надо.  
То есть совсем не так. Они все слишком разные, чтобы работать вместе, и как бы Джек ни пытался сглаживать углы, как бы сам Гэбриэл ни настаивал на выполнении приказов, все катится к чертям. Они справляются, со скрипом, треском, но тем не менее руководство оказывается довольным. Им объявляют благодарность, увеличивают финансирование и дают свободу в выборе агентов.  
Когда заканчивается эта чертова война, Гейб не чувствует удовлетворения. Отряд «Overwatch» вышел слишком успешным, разросся и стал популярен среди населения. ООН решает превратить их развеселую компашку в международную организацию. А такой организации нужно лицо. Буквально, и это уж точно не бандитская рожа Гэбриэла Рейеса. Команда голосует за Джека, и это вполне очевидный выбор. Моррисон, конечно, отказывается для начала, утверждает, что главный здесь — Рейес, так и должно остаться. Этот цирк продолжается, пока сам Гейб не подает голос. Утром он уже получил письмо с благодарностью за службу во время войны, с представлением к награде и бла-бла-бла. И с припиской в конце, что новым главой международной организации специального назначения «Overwatch» с завтрашнего дня становится Джек Моррисон.  
— Твоя смазливая рожа только и просится на плакаты по всему миру, — ворчит Гейб достаточно громко, потом поднимается с места. Гвалт затихает. — Теперь тебе придется не только милым личиком отсвечивать, но и задницы политикам лизать. Поздравляю с повышением, командор Моррисон.  
Джек непонимающе смотрит своими голубыми глазищами, но Рейес уже хлопает его по плечу и передает планшет с приказом о назначении. Шум вокруг поднимается с новой силой, все хотят поздравить новоиспеченного лидера, и ухода Рейеса никто не замечает.  
Джек находит его много позже, пялящегося на закатное солнце.  
— Ты не подумай, что я хотел этого, — он неловко мнется и чешет светлый затылок. — Честно, я совсем ни при чем.  
— Я знаю.  
Моррисон действительно слишком _правильный_ , чтобы подсидеть кого-то. Но это, в любом случае, не мешает Гейбу злиться на него.  
— Теперь когда война окончена, ты сможешь вернуться домой. К спокойной жизни, — он ободряюще улыбается.  
— Мне некуда возвращаться, Джек. Вся моя жизнь — здесь.  
— О, — на секунду смущается Моррисон, но находится почти сразу и кладет свою руку на плечо Рейеса. — Тогда я буду рад, если ты поможешь нам с Аной разобраться во всех делах. Ее назначили моим замом, а опыт в руководстве у нас обоих…  
Он говорит еще что-то, но Гейб не слышит его. Ему до зубовного скрежета хочется врезать по этой наглой физиономии. Но нельзя: всё станет слишком очевидно.

Доктор Циглер — пожалуй, лучший выбор, который мог сделать _командор Моррисон_ , чтобы найти главу медицинского отделения. Девица так миловидна и хороша в своей тренировочной форме, что Гейб на некоторое время забывает, как ненавидит выезды на полигон. Он, конечно, может выживать и в более худших условиях, но если есть возможность избежать этого — почему нужно терпеть неудобства? Джек настоял на тренировках с минимальным количеством технологий и оборудования, и теперь они тут, у черта на рогах, разбили палаточный лагерь как в каком-то двадцатом веке. Невообразимая глупость. Ангела продолжает свою вечернюю пробежку, и Гейб наблюдает, как разрастается мокрое пятно у нее на спине. И за некоторыми другими вещами, которые происходят в процессе ее занятий, но в слух о таком говорить было бы неприлично.  
— Рот закрой, а то вокруг все слюной закапаешь, — слишком желчно произносит Ана, оказавшись поблизости.  
— У тебя дел, что ли, больше нет? Иди дочь свою воспитывай, женщина, — ответ получается почти в том же тоне, но Гейб немного сдвигается в сторону, позволяя Амари усесться рядом.  
— Она с Джеком. Он показывает ей, как ориентироваться на местности без приборов. Между прочим, очень полезный навык.  
Рейес фыркает, но молчит. Малышка Фария — всеобщая любимица, и даже он сам проникся к ней симпатией. Что уж говорить о Джеке!  
— Смотри, будет потом так же бросаться грудью на амбразуру. Устанешь затвор дергать на своей винтовке, — за этот едкий комментарий он получает ощутимый тычок в ребра и мстительно думает, что-то где там от неожиданности споткнулся Моррисон.

О том, кто именно на _другой_ стороне этой дурацкой связи, он узнает еще во время войны. В одном из сражений у омников в арсенале не импульсное оружие, а самые настоящие боевые патроны. Из каких старых хранилищ они их откопали, никто так и не выяснил, но в этот раз «Overwatch» оказывается к такому не готов. И первым, кто получает такую пулю, оказывается Джек, как всегда рванувший в бой впереди всех. Выстрел попадает в грудь, Моррисон спотыкается, по инерции продолжая двигаться вперед, и утыкается лицом в землю. Рейес, находившийся со вторым отрядом в другой точке, отчетливо видит, как на груди товарища расплывается кроваво-красное пятно. Он успевает дать команду к бою и рвануть на выручку, но уже через мгновение чувствует, как по его собственной груди стекают мерзко-теплые капли. Оглянувшись по сторонам и уверяясь, что таких ранений получить пока никто не успел, Рейес тихо сипит самое неприличное выражение из всех, что знает, до того как потерять сознание.  
В суматохе после боя никто не замечает их до безобразия одинаковые ранения, разве что какой-то молоденький санитар лопочет про то, как это удивительно, но его никто не слушает в этой кутерьме. Гейб никому не говорит о своем открытии. Это практически худший его кошмар. Хуже было бы, если бы на том конце оказалась Амари с ее острым язычком и колкими комментариями.

— Не волнуйся, у Ангелы есть разработки для оказания первой помощи на поле боя. Теперь станет гораздо легче, — Ана поднимает глаза к небу и легко касается своей татуировки под глазом. Гейб тоже смотрит на небо, а потом опять на Циглер. Теперь она делает наклоны и пейзаж в очередной раз улучшается.  
— Ой, да ну тебя, — ему прилетает подзатыльник и место рядом пустеет. — Ты ужасен.  
Он бы мог пожать в ответ плечами, но ему откровенно лень.

Ночью, когда Гейб задумчиво дырявит взглядом потолок своей палатки, на его спине появляются тонкие параллельные царапины. Ему почти интересно, на кого же пал выбор _командора_. Наверняка ни одна женщина не сможет отказать. Ни Ангела, ни даже верная своему мужу Ана. Куда там, такая харизма, такой авторитет! А может, он выбрал кого поскромнее. Кого-нибудь из сотрудниц медицинского отдела, например, но так мы снова возвращаемся к Циглер. Рейес переворачивается на бок. Нет, определенно, он не скажет ничего Моррисону. Он не станет облегчать ему существование. Джек наслаждается жизнью, получает за красивые глаза всё то, что Гейб заслужил, впахивая и рискуя своей жизнью. Это все неправильно. Несправедливо.

***

Когда раздаются первые выстрелы, Джек на мгновение замирает.  
Стрелять по своим — то, против чего бунтует всё его существо. Но _они_ стреляют, и стоящие рядом с Джеком падают, замирая с удивление на лицах. Поэтому он стреляет в ответ. И, как всегда, ведет своих людей в атаку на врага.

Их база — огромный, многоуровневый лабиринт, и все они ориентируются в нем превосходно. Когда они отгоняют противника в исследовательский отдел, стрельба почти прекращается. Никто точно не знает, что будет, если шальной снаряд попадет в то или иное изобретение. Жить-то всем хочется. Моррисон идет первым, пробирается среди всех этих столов с пробирками и склянками, посылает своих людей в обход и остается один. Командир противоборствующей группировки поступает практически так же. Джек встает, в надежде разобраться лицом к лицу, по-честному. И теряет все слова, которые успел заготовить. Его друг, его _лучший_ друг стоит перед ним и ухмыляется. Гэбриэл Рейес, человек, с которым он прошел через столькое, которого он считал своим лучшим другом все эти годы, без сожаления наставляет на него свое оружие.  
 — Почему? — только и может выговорить Джек, совсем не понимая, что же ему теперь делать.  
— Ты получил всё, что заслуживал я, — произносит Рейес, зловеще улыбаясь. — Теперь я отберу всё, что есть у тебя.  
И он стреляет. Без тени сомненья спускает курок, и Джек успевает увернуться в самый последний момент. Выстрел задевает гарнитуру, и связь отключается. Звон в ушах проходит быстро, Моррисон перекатывается за опрокинутый стол. Он не хочет, просто не может стрелять. Но дать просто так себя убить — предательство по отношению к другими агентам. Джек достает своё оружие, но не попытаться еще раз не может:  
— Давай поговорим! Уверен, всё ещё можно исправить!  
Вместо ответа рядом раздаются два выстрела. Он пытается заставить себя выстрелить в ответ, но не успевает: Рейес попадает в какие-то баллоны, первый, небольшой, взрыв отбрасывает Моррисона в сторону и припечатывает столом к полу. Гэбриэла уносит к другой стене, прямиком на какие-то образцы, и Джек _чувствует_ , как острые осколки впиваются в кожу. _Его_ руки остались целы, но он видит, как кровавые дорожки ползут по рукам и лицу Рейеса. А потом раздается второй взрыв, откуда-то из глубины. Все здание идет сначала мелкой дрожью, потом она усиливается, и Моррисону кажется, что пол и потолок меняются местами. Их швыряет, как муравьев в банке, стойки и оборудование разлетаются в разные стороны. Когда Джек снова находит глазами Гейба, тот лежит под здоровенной емкостью с жидкостью фиолетового цвета. Он кричит, срывает голос, но освободится до того, как потрескавшееся стекло разлетается сотней осколков, не успевает. Моррисон видит, как Гэбриэла накрывает это странной субстанцией, слышит нечеловеческий рёв, и понимает, что это его собственный голос. Боль раздирает каждую клетку его тела, и он теряет сознание до того, как происходит третий взрыв.

Сознание возвращается обрывками. Джек приходит в себя на несколько мгновений, закашливается, пытается пошевелиться и не чувствует себя. Каждый раз возвращаясь на преступно малое количество времени, он не ощущает то рук, то ног, то всего лица, и даже не может сделать вдох. Невыносимая боль сопровождает каждое пробуждение, и даже действие сыворотки не способно ее заглушить. Но каждый раз приходя в себя он пытается выбраться, сдвинуться хотя бы на сантиметр с этой мертвой точки. Сколько именно времени проходит, он так и не понимает, только удача, видимо, решает ему улыбнуться. В одно из очередных просветлений он находит коммуникатор. Тот барахлит, странно шипит, но продолжает функционировать. Джек успевает послать вызов на номер, который первый приходит в голову, и снова отключается, растворяясь в очередной волне боли.  
Следующий раз он приходит в чувства от звука шагов. Легких, почти неслышных, но ужасно знакомых. Первое, что он видит — дуло бластера, и в каком-то смысле чувствует облегчение. Его девочка все-таки научилась правилу «сначала обезопась себя, потом позаботься о других». Он пытается позвать ее по имени, но выходит только тихий стон.  
— Боже мой! — ахает Ангела, метнувшись к нему, и сразу начинает копаться в сумке в поисках лекарств.  
Джек пытается улыбнуться и сказать, что все в порядке, но не выходит. Сознание снова уплывает, и он не чувствует, как соленые капли падают на его лицо.

Как хрупкая доктор Циглер умудряется доставить его в свою квартиру, так и остается загадкой для Моррисона. Он приходит в сознание и наконец-то ощущает себя _целиком_. Ангела подрывается со своего места, как только он открывает глаза и пытается заговорить.  
— Тише, — просит она его, проверяет показатели и легко касаясь щеки. — Я стабилизировала твое состояние, но еще не разобралась с действием сыворотки. Она спасла тебя, но теперь вылезла какая-то побочка. Жду результатов анализов, чтобы понять.  
— Сколько?.. — Губы плохо слушаются, Джек чувствует, что они рассечены, наложенные повязки мешают. Смотреть долго тоже не выходит, его лицом как будто об острый гравий возили.  
— Прошло всего десять дней с момента… происшествия. Завалы еще не разобрали до конца. Мы не знаем, кто погиб, а кто… — она не заканчивает предложение.  
Моррисон сам всё понимает, и вот от этой боли никакие препараты не помогут.  
— И еще, — Ангела отводит взгляд, прячет глаза за светлой челкой, — нас распустили. ООН приняла решение. Завтра выпустят акт, мы теперь вне закона. Прости…  
Он чувствует, как глаза начинает щипать. Столько жизней, столько неоправданных надежд…  
— Прости, прости, пожалуйста! — Она хватает его за руку и прижимается лбом к его плечу. — Я не должна была всё так вываливать на тебя. Тебе надо отдыхать. Ты скоро поправишься, и мы всё исправим!  
Джек чувствует, как по ее щекам текут слезы. Хочется ее успокоить, но… Его мир рушится, рассыпается в пепел. Да, Рейес исполнил своё обещание, отобрал всё, что было.  
— Гейб?.. — произносит он едва различимым шепотом, но Ангела слышит.  
— Он… Он мертв, Джек. Я видела на мониторе, еще тогда. Мне так жаль…  
Ему так хочется обнять её, погладить по волосам и успокоить. «Глупенькая, — сказал бы он ей, — ты ни в чем не виновата, хватит извиняться». Но сил нет даже на то, чтобы взять ее за руку. Джек закрывает глаза, проваливаясь в темные объятия сна и боли.

Ангела — все же лучший медик, которого он встречал в своей жизни.  
Его раны затягиваются быстро, состояние улучшается просто на глазах. Но ночью, когда доктор мирно сопит рядом в кресле, боясь оставить своего пациента без присмотра, Джек чувствует это. Не свою боль, заглушенную анальгетиками и действием сыворотки, _чужую_. Каждым клочком своего организма он чувствует, как рассыпается на атомы и снова собирается в целое. Это нельзя описать, и от этого вряд ли можно найти лекарство.

Когда он наконец может стоять на своих двоих самостоятельно, он уходит от Ангелы. Ей удается укрывать его от всех достаточно долго, но он больше не может подвергать ее риску. За ним будут охотиться все те, кому он перешел дорогу, кого лишил влияния и кого засадил за решетку. Нет, тот Джек Моррисон умер. Умер вместе с организацией, в которую вложил всю душу и силы, так пусть и остается мертвым. Он целует Ангелу в лоб, едва касаясь и боясь разбудить. С ней всё будет хорошо, она будет в порядке, она сильнее, чем думает, чем даже сам Джек может представить. Рука снова немеет, перестает слушаться. Что ж, теперь ему придется уживаться с этим. У него есть цель, и чтобы помешать ему, у целого мира не хватит сил. Гэбриэл Рейес жив, Джек чувствует это всем своим нутром, и найти его теперь — самая важная задача. Найти и закончить то, что они так разрушительно начали.


End file.
